Love can be forced
by AOL's Hellbringer
Summary: Okay yeah this storey is still on hold for a while you see i got a knew computer Yes but alas i must re type all the dman chapters so when i update it means i've edited, revised, and reposted all these chapters okey dokey
1. The daughter of the East returns

Pryo: Here's my first Fanfic I actually feel confident about this story. I hope I can finish this story I don't know how many chapters it well have but I shall try to update every week I have a good idea how this well be played out an stuff. No Sesshomura won't be traveling  
  
Love can't be forced  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well to hear the sounds of swords clashing sounds like the brothers are at again she throught. Kagome just sat down at the edge of the well waiting to for them to notice her and quiet fighting didn't seem they would so she just watched with a bored expression.  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
I smelt Kagome at the well and ran to greet her as she came on the path. When I arrived at the clearing what greeted me was unexpected. Inu yasha was standing in front of the path chest heaving Sesshomura was readying to attack and when he did Inu yasha jumped out to avoid it but I was glued to my spot I couldn't move I was shocked. I closed my eyes and waited for my death to come and when it didn't I opened my eyes to see what was going on he saw that he was in a tight embrace held close to an inu youkia, Silver hair flying over it's shoulder, cold molten gold eyes meeting Sesshomures with the same emotionless glare. A sword meeting Toukjin evil power pulsing off Toukjin and pure power pulsing off its own.  
  
Normal POV   
  
'He shall die for stupidity.' The demon mind screamed and as it still held on to Shippo it jumped back readying for an attack. When Sesshomura sheathed his sword it sheathed its sword as well.  
  
"What begins you to these lands, Sesshomura-sama?" It asked.  
  
"It does not matter to a pitiful demon such as your self to know."  
  
"Don't get saying I'm pitiful Sesshomura-sama." The demon stated while smirking lines like His and a crescent moon but it's the other way was on it forehead the line were black with silver lining then the crescent was a midnight blue. Its skin grew paler.  
  
"You're the dead daughter of the east your sopose to be dead." He stammered.  
  
"I was supposedly dead not literally, I was dropped down the well when I little it was a way to get rid of me my parents guards did not think me of royal blood because when I was born I had the human form they thorght me incapable to go on as the ruler so here I am." She stated while looking over the clearing seeing Inu yasha growling at Sesshomura. Sesshomura bowed to her in a respectfully manner.  
  
"Now inuaysha you well cachet flies like that well you not?" She asked while raising a well-shaped silver eyebrow to him.  
  
"You starting something bitch."  
  
"Why thank you for noticing I never knew you could tell the difference I all ways throught you stuck to the undead." She asked sarcastically well except for why thank you part.  
  
"Who are you?" He growled at her.  
  
"I'm hurt." She said with a fake pout.  
  
"Who are you?" He growled again. The wind whipped around she shunk for 5'9 to 5'4 her silver hair now was deep black but with silver highlights that was inporsiable for her to get rid of molten gold eyes turned their stormy blue but with small specks of gold.  
  
"Ka—Kagome."  
  
"Yes that is my name didn't know you could use but still it is." When she finished saying this Miroko and Sango appeared in the clearing glaring at Sesshomura and then looking at Kagome they hugged her all but squeezing the life out of Shippo and her.  
  
"Sango hun can you let go of me please." Kagome asked. Sango let go of her and began to take deep gasp of breath thankful for air again.  
  
"Were glad you back Lady Kagome." Miroko said while standing next to her his hand travailing south just a little to much for her comfort. A growl was coming form Kagome bearing on small fang at him it glinting in the light he hands now had claws they were dipping with black poison the ground hissed when it touched it. Her black hair to the amazement to her friends who just arrived was now completely silver, and her stormy blue eyes now completely molten gold. Everyone who just walked into the clearing eyes grew wide they mouths a graphing.  
  
"You're a demon Kagome, but how." Sango whispered lightly. But Kagome caught it.  
  
"Yeah well long story short I'm a demon that's all there is to know. Well maybe theres more but I would like to bathe and then change into the proper clothing I have with me." Kagome said while walking up to her backpack and pulling out clothing similar to Sesshomura's same partern the but hers was a deep blood red. The rest of the clothing was black.  
  
"I shall be in the hut in about 15 min and don't kill each other," Kagome said while picking up the clothes pulling out her bat supplies and started towards the Hot Springs.  
  
15 min later   
  
Kagome was whistling the song Whisper by Evanescence. She walked into the hut Silver hair cascading down her back still damp form her dip her marks showing dimly in the light of the fire. Her eyes scanning of the people in the hut. Her clothing hugging her curves yet it was still comfortable and easy to move in, her father sword called blood star was striped to her waist a leather pouch was on her side now clanked with metal. In her hand was a golden a rope a red velvet bag hanging off of it her hand was hanging on to the rope like it was a lifeline claws biting into her flawless skin of her hand blood dripped on to the ground. She didn't let up her hold on the bag but sat down her katana across her lap ready for use at any given time the bag was lying near her hand. Shippo and Rin ran to her.  
  
"Hey Shippo hun how are you?" Kagome smiled at him, but her eyes didn't portray any emotion except for calmness that she held being in this form. Her aura wasn't as wild as it use to be it was calmer she was in more control it rapped it self around Shippo in a comforting way giving off a motherly warmth.  
  
"I'm fine mama. Rin here kept me company." Shippo motioned to Rin who was by his side.  
  
"Well hello there sweet heart." Kagome said while flashing her a small smile yet full of kindness and care.  
  
"Hi I'm Rin. What is pretty ladies name?" Rin wondered.  
  
"I'm Kagome." Kagome spoke to her.  
  
"Kagome that's a pretty name for a pretty lady. You look almost exactly like Sesshomura-sama." Rin said while looking between her and Sesshomura. A laugh broke threw the quietness of the hut. They all turned to Kagome who was stifling laughter.  
  
"No Rin me and Sesshomura over there have different looks we may be in the species of youkia but we are completely different in other ways. I for example wasn't raised by real parents I was raised somewhere different he was raised by them I was raised by a different race known as the dragon charmers. They are known for the instruments for both music and fighting." Kagome said while running a hand threw Shippo's hair.  
  
"Can you play something please mama?" Shippo asked her. Kagome picked up the bag and opened it revealing 3 draggers and a lot of other stuff she did not feel like showing. She soon pulled out a black flute it had a red dragon painted on. She put it up to her mouth and played a soft tune with it. Form where Rin was standing she fell over form sleep that had enclosed her while the tune played Kagome caught her with her tail and sat her down on the sleeping bag she had rolled out Rin fell asleep sucking her thumb.  
  
"Kagome what did you play?" Sango asked not being very familiar with the dragon clan, as they are known.  
  
"It's just a sleeping charm it well ware off by tomorrow mourning." Kagome told them. Placing the flute back in its rightful place. Kagome soon started to fill them on her past and stuff form begging to end. When she finished everyone besides Sesshomura had huge eyes. Kagome soon walked out of the hut deep in throught about what she was going to do about the eastern lands.  
  
She knew that Narkua had taken control of them and killed her father but her mother was still the same or so she hoped she missed being the young child who was lead to every party with her in between her mother and father. The young picture of Sesshomura made her giggle a little yet the coldness she held never left them. Kagome arrived in a field that was full of night flower it was a flower that only bloomed during night and it was a wonderful it smelled of Roses with a hint of lavender. She found the creek that ran threw the field the flower heads dipped into the water. She went threw the contents of the bag she pulled out the draggers the flute, fortune cards, and the crest of the east it was a gold dragon coiled around a deep ruby.  
  
The next thing she pulled out was a nose ring eyebrow ring and two sets of hoop earrings. This was the women who raised her gift for her it was what she was found with on when she was dropped into well she lifted the eyebrow ring it was dressed with a ruby dangling on a silver chain. The nose ring was just a plain and simple ruby, her hoops was just like the eyebrow. She ran hands up both her ears to reveal small tight gold and silver hoops running up her ears the hope at the top of her pointed ear had a tear drop sized ruby hanging just to lightly brush her shoulder. She looked into a small mirror that was in the bag and smiled at her reflection she looked like she had always. She pushed everything into her bag stood and left the clearing. But little did she know that her life was going to get a hell of a lot more complicated. 


	2. Kagome travel north and running in with ...

I kinds forgot about this in the firts chapter so here it goes.

Disclamer: If i owned anything Inuaysha would of stayed pinned to the tree and kikyou would remain dead Naraku would become a cross dresser and Sesshomura would end up falling in love woth Kagome 500 years in the future but alas i don't.

Pryo thereyou go i'm finished with the disclaimer so heres the story.

I thank Kagomesama i really don't remeber the rest of her name she may not of reveiwed yet she encrouged me to update so thanks alot hands her a bar of charcolate and a cookie

Chapter 2

When Kagome arrived back at the hut she notice that everyone besides Sesshomura was asleep. Kagome sighed and sat down against the wall of the hut. Questions running threw her head. 'What am I to do. I want to retrieve the Eastern lands from Naruku, but what about the fact that I have a family far form this time, I was born in this time to a Lord and Lady. I have a destiny to rule the Eastern lands. I guess that is what I'm going to do I'm going to take back the throne, form that damn hanyo Naruku. He probley ruined the Easterns good name, which took my parents a long time to build after my father beat the bloodline of the east. I guess I'm going to have to ask them for help. I was always good friends with the sunrise, and sunset phoenixes. I'll tell the others in the mourning were I'm going.' Kagome closed her eyes and took a small nap.

The next mourning

Kagome woke up to see Sesshomura and Rin had left. Everyone else was still asleep. She decided to make breakfast. While she was making breakfast. Shippo woke up to the smell of a good meal.

"Mama, what you doing up so early." Shippo asked her.

"I'm going to be leaving the group for a while."

"You going to leave me."

"No of course not. I wondered if you'd like to accompany me?" Kagome asked. He attached him self to her midsection mumbling something that sounded like can I please I don't want to be left behide. Kagome chuckled. "Of course you can i wouldn't dream of leaving you here. "Kagome told him. She patted his head. "How about you eat some breakfast before we leave. Ne?" Kagome told him while handing him a small bowl of food. Shippo nodded his head and began to eat. Kagome walked over to her bag and pulled out a note pad it was bordered with gold dragons.

I'm srry to have to say this. Yet I must leave for a while I have something to do. I don't think we are going to be able to defeat Naruku by are selves. I'm going to ask some of the phoenixes for some help. They ruled the east and western lands before both Sesshomura, and my parents took control. I will meet up with you in a week back here at the camp. I leave my bag to Sango. Miroko please try not to get hit so much. I'm also taking Shippo with me.

Kagome, & Shippo.

"Ready to go sweetie." Kagome asked Shippo while he finished chewing and swolling his last bite.

"Yep."

"Okay come on." Kagome said she picked him up and sat him on her shoulder. They walked through the forest and into and open field. "What way do you want to travel Shippo?"

"What way can we travel."

"How about sky." Kagome asked him

"How?"

"Have you seen you Sesshomura's larger form."

"No."

"Well this is going to surprise you." Kagome said she sat him on the ground. A lilac mist surrounded her. When it cleared there stood a dog demon it was a little shorter then Sesshomura's form. Silver hair that looked soft and silkily to the eyes and to the touch. A Black Crescent moon adorned her forehead. She crouched on the ground and pushed Shippo towards her back. Shippo finally got what she was doing and climbed on her back holding on to the hair he could so he wouldn't fall. Kagome took off into the air. The wind ruffling her silver coat. She leaped higher into the air. They were at the border of the eastern lands. Shippo jumped off her back. Kagome transformed back into her human form. She looked over the land Trees were bear of any leaves the smell of miasma was thick in the air.

"He has ruined my homeland. He turned it into nothing but wasteland. He shall pay for this. The eastern lands use to be a wonderful place lots of meadows full of flowers. Mourning glory's use to litter the meadows and woods. When i reclaim the throne I'm going to turn this back into what it once was. I can't believe all my mothers hard work for this land went to waste." Kagome growled lowly. Shippo hopped on her should and slid his arms around her neck and barred his nose in her hair to get away form the stench of miasma. "Come Shippo lets leave." Kagome said and walked north.

"Were we going mama."

"The phoenixes took refuge in the north after they were defeated. We are going to ask for their help. They are going to be just as mad as I am after they hear what the eastern lands were turned into." Kagome told him. 'The northern lands were slowly being turned into another wasteland meaning Naruku wanted to further his control. If he does take control over the other lands, theres no way Sesshomura going to give up his lands without an all out fight. He wouldn't dare give his lands to Naruku after he has spent so much time protecting them and keeping them as green as they are. Lady Sakura's sprit lives in every plant tree and breeze that runs threw the western lands. I just hope my mother is doing fine if I lose her I'm killing anyone who had to do with her death.' Kagome thought.

While walking threw the northern lands they came upon many villages that had many human dead form the smell of miasma. They littered the ground. Kagome lifted her sleeve to her face and covered her nose. She handed Shippo a small handkerchief. Walking threw the village was horrible so many bodies littered the ground young children know older then 6 lay in different places around the village meaning they were playing a game. Kagome soon left the village and finished the walk towards the northern hills.

"Mama why are we heading to the Northern hills?"

"Because the elder of the phoenixes lives somewhere around them." Kagome informed him. His small mouth made an 'o' fangs paturding making it a sweet little picture. Kagome looked ahead of the road and spotted a youkia ahead of them. Kagome noticed something formailar about the youkia. It seemed like she knew him. She stopped and sat down the black bag she was carrying. She opened it and pulled out the small red velvet bag. She pulled out the eastern crest and reached in and pulled out a silver cloak made of a tough fabric. She the pulled out another cloak yet this on small enough to fit Shippo. Kagome picked Shippo off her shoulder and sat him on the ground; she brought the light brown cloak around his shoulder and clasped it with a small leaf pin the leaf was embedded with emerald. Kagome pulled the silver cloak over her shoulders and clasped it with the crest of the east. Kagome pulled the bag over her shoulder and tucked it under her cloak and picked Shippo up.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Why do you wear, silver, black, and red."

"They are my families color. I knew your parents oddly enough, they were great friends of my parents yet they weren't mated when I was little actually they acted like they hated eachother. The light brown and leaf stand for you mother, yet the green on the leaf stands for your father." Kagome told him. Shippo was speechless. They were walking only a few a feet behide the youkia that had caught Kagome's interest. All of the sudden Kagome fell on her back with an oomph. She opened one eye lazily, and saw Shippo, and the other youkia. She then slowly sat up. Shippo hopped in to her lap. Kagome opened her eyes.

"Mama look at me. How many of me are there?"

"One sweetie." She told him while patting him on his head. She looked up at the youkia who was forgotten until now. Familiar periceing red eyes, and golden yellow hair were what triggered her memory. "Ray?"

"I don't know how you know my name but that is it."

"I'm surprised you don't remember me." Kagome stood up. She dusted off her cloak, and straightened her hair.

"Lady Kagome?"

"I'm no Lady Ray the throne of the east has been taken form my family."

"By whom?"

"I have you been in the eastern lands."

"I was forbidden by your mother not to return, so I've been traveling threw the north west and south."

"Well a hanyo has killed my father taken my mother captive, and has turned the eastern lands into a waste land." Kagome said while they were walking down the dirt road.

"So what you going to do about it?" Ray asked her.

"What do I usually do about people who take things that ain't theirs he well have to kill me to acutely get the land completely. So all I do sneak attack him and kill him. Yet I'm not sure when nor do I think I'll be doing it anytime soon. "Kagome told him. 'I still need gather an army.' Little snores soon reached her ears. She looked over to her shoulder and saw Shippo sitting on her shoulder, asleep. Her eyes widened to O.O. "I don't believe it a kitsune can actually sleep standing up. Now I'm confused." Kagome said he eyes returning to their normal size. A deep baritone chuckle reached her ears. "Okay Ray, mind telling me what's so funny." Kagome asked her hand on her hips.

"You are. Did you see your face." Ray said between chuckles. (I'm the dark over lord Chuckles the silly piggy

-.- srry)

"I sometimes feel like I want to kill you."

Questions to ask you self

Who is this demon that she is traveling with now?  
  
Why is Naraku such a B?  
  
Why can't the author update?

Please review I beg of you, well I really don't beg you more like asking really nicely and yet if you don't I'm going to gorge out your eyes feed them to you. - All this is said while a halo appear on top of her head yet you could see the faint traces of horns and a red tail flicking back and forth behide her. - -Soon crackles evilly- Srry about that I kinda have a split personality that likes to take control. This one time my evil side took control and Inuaysha was running screaming his head off because his head was on fire. Don't tell him I told you that because he'd probley kill me before my old brother Sesshomura could get to me.

- Pryo's evil side appears faint beside her – Like her can kill is he is just a half breed

P: Like us

PE: At least we aren't half human

P: We probley still worse we called a Hybrid (Sp?)

PE: Shut up

P: Make me

PE: -Sticks it tongue out at her –

P: You say you surprio to me how hurt full. Must go evil brother telling me to get off something about having to help him with the accounting on the bisness. He can't do anything and Sesshomura away for month he needs a break.


	3. W Inu and company

Chapter 3

Pryo: I kind forgot were everything in this story was heading because I lost my stupid not book that had the first 5 chapters in it. I kinda do that a lot I lose notebooks and them seem to find them and when I find them I see I'm way off track. Just to get my self on track I'm taking you back to what is left of the inu gang. The next chap I post shall be w/ Kagome and Shippo, and the unknown Ray Muwhahahaha.

Disclaimer: I don't own wish I did through.

Back to Inu Co.-

Inuaysha Woke up to see the note on the floor near her bag. He read it over and growled enough to wake both Sango, and Miroko. When they woke up they both looked around when they didn't see Kagome, nor Shippo they looked at Inuaysha, who stuffed the letter in to Miroko's hands Sango leaned to read it as well yet kept her butt a safe distance away form his hands. When they finished Sango and Miroko looked at eachother Sangos eyes wide, and Miroko jaw dropped to the ground.

"She left us for what." Sango asked.

"I don't know but I think we should follow her she might need our help." Miroko told them both.

"We shouldn't, Kagome is not human like she should us but she is the princess of the east. The first kingdom to be taken over by Naraku and form what I hear has turned into a waste; she is probably trying to rebuild it to what it once was when she was little. From what I've heard form people who have survived going to the east is that she was strong willed and glad to be the heir of such beautiful lands. She after Naruku for more then the Shikon she is after him for her honor, and she is after her dad's death. She was really close to her dad after her fathers death, the guards thought her incapable of anything since she was just a women. For a young man it would have been a different story, So they kidnapped her and tossed her down the well. And now she is back for her honor, her revenge, and most of all her family." Was what he told them as they got ready to leave.

"Were are we heading?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Were going south, we haven't checked out that area in quite a while." W/ that our favorite team left to the south.

Now back to our little people group up in the north.

"Oh and why is that


	4. Rins saved and Sess say thank you

Chap four

Now back to our little people group up in the north.

"Oh and why is that?" Ray asked while they finished their walk north. Kagome walking right beside him Shippo cradled in her arms while he silently snored in his dream world full of lolly pops, and charolate.

"Because you get on my nerves way to much and because I think I feel like maiming something." Kagome answered him back, while pulling a mp3 player out of her pocket, placing the earphones on her ears she walked along while singing to Perfect by Simple Plan:

Hey dad look at me

Think back and talk to me

Did I grow up according to plan?

And do you think i'm wasting my time

Doing things I wanna do?

But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

Can't pretend that I'm all right

And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing last forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

I try not to think

About the pain I feel inside

Did you know you used to be my hero?

All the days you spent with me

Now seem so far away

And it feels like

you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it

I just want to make you proud

I'm never gonna be good enough for you

I can't stand another fight

And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing last forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

Nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you

But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and we can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said

Nothing's gonna make this right again

Please don't turn your back

I can't believe it's hard

Just to talk to you

But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all

Nothing lasts forever

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Now it's just too late and

We can't go back

I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Ray smiled slightly after the song was over. "My lady you sing perfectly. Like angels form heaven." Ray told her.

"I don't think so I never really thought I was that good." Was all she said as they finished there walk north quietly when they stopped to eat Kagome asked to go and haunt she said she hasn't hunted in a long while. Ray let her while he started a fire and watched over Shippo for her.

W/ Kagome

She stood in a crouched position down wind of the deer that was grazing. She shifted a little into a better position, but when that happened the deer noticed the change and head snapped up looked around and when it noticed nothing went back to grazing. When his head down and he busy grazing. She fired and arrow and it hit it straight in the neck. When it fell dead she walked up to and began to skin and cut off as much meat as possible, she walked back to the campsite to see a roaring fire. Both Ray and Shippo having a conversation about fire Ray was after a golden Kitsune and Shippo asked him when Kagome walked into the campsite if he would teach him how to control his fox fire. Ray chuckled but agreed.

"I'm glad to see you to have made friends unlike Shippo and Inuyasha." Kagome said while Starting to cook the deer meat (This story goes against me I'm a vegetarian after all well none of you know of course well atleast not till now Emma: You had to go and open you big mouth let them get back to reading to the story. Me: Shut up Emma: Well I should say. Me: Say nothing it suits you back to the story. Emma: But… Me: Nothing) The meat was soon done and they were finishing up eating and getting ready to leave again. When they were ready they started up Shippo now on Rays shoulder and chatting happily while Kagome walked beside them he gaze running along the trail.

"Ray I want you to be ready I'm going to go ahead ok." Kagome told him.

"Yes Lady Kagome." Was all he said as she disappeared in a flurry of silver cloth and hair. Kagome keep up an even speed till she got to clearing w/ a toad tossed into a tree and lying on the ground a staff not very far away, and Rin was in the snake demons hand abort ready to be eaten by the disgusting Demon. Its eyes flashed towards her and before it knew it its arms were on ground Rin held tightly in Kagome's arms. Pure disgust and hated written on Kagome's face bloody sword being held in a defense stance. "Leave now and I'll spare you and if you refuse I shall be forced to kill you." After she said the snake sprang forth. "I gave you the chance to back down but demons did always have to much honor for there own good." W/ that Kagome attacked as well and beheaded the thing in fewer ten seconds. When she landed Sesshomura was there watching form besides the still knocked out jaken.

"Nice job but I could of killed it on my own." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well I'm srry Lord Sesshomaru but you weren't anywhere to be found when I found them so stuff it Sesshomaru I was just trying to save a little girl form such a horrible death of being eaten by a demon." Kagome told him while watching as Ray and Shippo appeared Shippo launched him self off Rays shoulder as soon as Kagome came into site. He was soon in her arms paws tightening on her shirt. Rin soon began to wake and eyes opening to see that she was in Kagome's arms. Kagome sat her down on the ground and Rin ran right to Sesshomura who patted her head as she latched her self onto his leg.

"Well anyway's Thanks." W/ that he turned and left.

"Yeah and you welcome." Kagome answered slightly w/ that the group headed back on there way. Ray and her talked while they walked north.

Me: Well I'm going to end it here. For now at least, yeah you know what I had one of friend at school edited this and they asked if the fight was going to be the end and I well bust out laughing scareing the school because they think of me as a

Emma: Cold heartless Bitch

Me: Emma

Emma: Its true

Me: You don't go need to say everything that happens in poor insigneiftent life.

Sess: Your life ain't insigneiftent its just down right depressing

Me: No that's carries my life is insigneiftent, someone told me the other day to dorp dead and well I slapped him or her.

Inu: Man I loved to see the look on there face

Kag: I bet it looked just like Mirokos when Sango slaps him

Me: no it was more like a horrfied ' I can't believe you did that' Look.

Everyone: Emma

Me: Emma started laughing

Emma: Yep I did it was so funny

Me: Well I must go and here are some reveiws Answers form both Chaps.

Reviewers:

Katie: Who ever you are thank you

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano: I plan to, but alass I hope it gets better

aymi : Thank you

TwistedBlackandRedRose: Thank you so much for both reviews I really thank you puls you arer like my fav author hands her a cookie

Moonpriestess5986: I'm srry to not have written early but school and my after school job have kept me away form writing. Babysitting bah humbug.

Inu-fluff-luvr/S.Weez: looks around the bed room this is worst then mine no offence tho Rita appears in a dark room a fish tank to her left bones at the bottom and paranoia's finishing off their last meal of the day, Sessy, and all Pryos other bashies chained to the opposite wall. Burned CD's and candles along with a black onyx dragon stature on the desk while a girl is typing away on the computer Welcome to my room. Muwhahahahahahaha

Lady Duzie: Thank you for pointing out the most obvious thing in the universe stick tongue out at her

Sesslover1489 : No no thank you for you correcting me I love to be corrected well besides by teachers evil people she die.

See

The

Purple

Button

Its

Lonely

Push

It

And

Review

Plz………………

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
